


When Our Time Has Come

by beargirl1393



Series: Gigolas Week 2k15 [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sailing To Valinor, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli knows that Legolas will one day need to sail, despite the elf denying it, and so he makes a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Our Time Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 7, which is Aman. I didn't have a clear idea of what they would do while in Aman, so it's more of a discussion of when they would sail and what they thought would happen.

It started after Frodo began talking seriously about sailing. He sent them letters, warning them that he would likely not stay long. The only reason he had stayed as long as he had was to see Sam and Rosie marry. But, the burden that he had carried for months during the quest was weighing on him, and both Gimli and Legolas knew that he would sail, would try to find peace, when he could no longer bear it. Neither of them would begrudge him that, not even Samwise, who loved him dearly, would try to hold him back from sailing and finding peace.

Of course, that also meant that Gimli watched Legolas more closely, and noticed as his eyes would drift in the direction of the elven port. No matter where they were, it seemed like his body would sway subconsciously in that direction, his eyes would glaze slightly as he recalled the sound of the gulls, the sound that had woken in him the longing to sail. If he had never heard the blasted birds, Gimli doubted that it would be a problem. Legolas was a wood elf, he hadn’t much care for Valinor before. He would have been content to live out his days in the woods of his home. But now?

As time continued to pass, their friends to age, Gimli began to see Legolas drift more. Not much, not even something that most would notice, but he knew his husband. Legolas was still drawn to the sea, and as their friends aged, the things tying him to Arda were being taken away. Gimli knew that he was the greatest anchor, of course, but he also knew that their friends were as well. And when their friends were gone…Gimli would be the only thing tying Legolas here, provided that he outlived their friends, and he didn’t want that.

So, with that in mind, he brought up his concerns with Legolas. “I think you should sail,” he said simply, not looking up from his carving. In his later years, before Bofur passed, Gimli had gotten the old miner to teach him to carve. It was relaxing, something to do in his spare time that required little thought once he had gotten good at it. This one looked like it was shaping up to be a horse, perhaps a replica of Arod despite the many times he had claimed to dislike riding. He would never be fond of it, but it was still a good memory.

Legolas, as expected, was thrown by that statement. “You want me to sail?” he asked, brow furrowed and head tilted slightly, blonde hair falling over one shoulder as he examined his husband, trying to figure out why Gimli was bringing this up now, when it had been years since he had admitted what the call of the gulls did to him, explained the pull of the sea. He had expected questions, even a self-sacrificing attempt to send Legolas off then and there, but it hadn’t happened, and he had gradually relaxed.

“Not now, silly elf,” Gimli said, rolling his eyes. “Later. Too many of our friends are still here, and I know that you would never wish to leave them. After Aragorn passes, however, I think you should sail.” There was no question that Sam would sail before then, that Aragorn would outlive Merry and Pippin, as hobbits lived remarkably short lives compared with Aragorn or Gimli. Legolas’ reasons to stay would be gone by then, and so Gimli thought it would be best for Legolas to sail then. “I’ve never liked boats, but I doubt that I’ll be so old that I’ll turn down a new adventure.”

Legolas looked up at Gimli in evident confusion, and the beginnings of hope, at that last statement. “You would go with me?” If Gimli outlived Aragorn, there were still years ahead of them and no telling what would happen. Still, the thought of sailing without his love was abhorrent, and to know that he needn’t worry about that…it was as though a heavy weight had just been removed from his shoulders, one that he hadn’t consciously noticed until now. “You would sail to Valinor when Aragorn is gone?”

“Well, I’m not going to let you go alone, who knows what you would get up to?” Gimli grumbled, but his dark eyes shone with good humor. He knew what Legolas meant, of course, but he wasn’t going to let this get more maudlin than it already had. There would be time enough for such things if he lived long enough to sail with Legolas, no sense in it happening now. Making light of it was for the best, having solid plans would only hurt Legolas if something happened to cause them to be unable to follow through with them.

Legolas rolled his eyes at Gimli’s words, but still couldn’t help but picture what would happen. Gimli’s full, auburn beard turned a rich snow white, his hands still steady and sure as they handled ropes and helped him with the ship. Of course, Gimli knew little enough about sailing, but there would be time enough to teach him when they sailed, and Gimli had always been a fast learner. And then when they reached Valinor, they would be able to explore together. It would be a new adventure for them both, rather than the parting of the ways for them that he had feared it would be.

Gimli was more reserved in his estimation of what would happen when they sailed. If it happened, and he was fairly sure that it would, he had no doubt that he would adapt to sailing easily enough. Legolas would instruct him, and he had always been quick to learn new skills when he was taught. He was hesitant about the welcome he would receive once they reached their destination, however. The hobbits would be welcomed, of course, because they had carried the ring, Bilbo then Frodo and then loyal Samwise, but what would the elves think of a dwarf in their precious lands? Would they shun him? Would he be alone save for Legolas, with no one to speak to and nothing to do?

In the end, Gimli and Legolas did sail, and both of them were slightly wrong as to their predictions of what would happen once there. But that is a story for another day.


End file.
